Princess Mononoke A Story of Rebirth and Coexistence
by buckmaster6
Summary: Ashitaka and San must work with Lady Eboshi and the poeple of Iron Town to coexist.


**Princess Mononoke; A Story of Rebirth and Coexistence **

**I do not own "Princess Mononoke" or any of the characters written about in this fanfiction. This is my interpretation. **

**Setting: Ashitaka and San holding each other as they offer The Great Forest Spirit its head back.**

The last thing that went through Ashitakas mind before passing out was the regret of not being able to spend more time with San. From the first time Ashitaka saw her by the river he was instantly mesmerized by her, from her brown unevenly cut hair, her face which was covered in blood and war paint, those large white disk shaped earrings, her white wolf fur cape, her war mask, but he could not have missed how close to his age she looked. For that was one thing he was not expecting from what he heard about her during his travels to Iron Town from his village after being cursed by an evil Boar God.

Ashitaka awoke face down to his red elk Yakule nibbling on his hair; he wasn't sure if he was still alive or if he had died but within milliseconds he no longer wondered if he was alive or dead, he wondered if his love was beside him! Ashitaka raises himself from the ground but something feels weird, "theres grass!" Ashitaka mentally shouted. Ashitaka then looks to his left and sees his love lying in the grass peacefully asleep. He was instantly relived that she was still with him but at the same time he was taken away with how blissful she looked despite what they have just gone through. He wanted to lie back down and join her in her sleep but he also wanted to get up and explore the now grass covered mountains which minutes earlier were bare. "San, San look" Ashitaka said while shaking her awake. San awakes from her sleep to see Ashitaka looking at her gleefully, the same boy who just a couple days ago she despised for helping Lady Eboshi. The two lovers get up and run to the edge of one of the hills and peer down and they both stand there in silence taking in past and present events.

The two walk back to their animals, as they both mount their animals Ashitaka ask san to come help him rebuild Iron Town which he already knew the answer but felt like it should be asked anyway.

"No Ashitaka I can't forgive what the humans have done to my forest."

"I understand, you can live in the forest and I will help them rebuild Iron Town. I will visit you in the forest." Ashitaka says.

San did not expect him to be ok with that nor did she expect him to want to help rebuild Iron Town, but there was something new she was feeling, trust she finally called it. She trusted him to make good on his word to help Iron Town and the forest coexist and his word to visit her in the forest.

The two lovers depart but soon feel part of themselves was lost, lost because they were no longer with each other.

As soon as Ashitaka and San depart Ashitaka zones out and recollects on all the events that has just transpired, Ashitaka comes out of his trance and smells the air, even a day after the humans fought against the boar's, death was still strong in the air. But there was also another smell in the air, life. Even though it is just grass now this land will turn back into the forest as it once was. Ashitaka wasn't going to let this new chance go to waste, but he had the daunting task of figuring out how to make humans and the forest coexist. That thought made his head hurt, nothing seemed to satisfy both. Ashitaka decided he needed rest so he decided to meet with Lady Eboshi and sleep.

Lady Eboshi was also thinking of ways to rebuild Iron Town and keep San and Ashitaka happy but no clear answer came to her.

Ashitaka arrives to where Lady Eboshi and the people of Iron Town are and greets Lady Eboshi.

"Im glad to see you are still alive".

"As am I Ashitaka."

"It seems like we have a lot of work to regarding the rebuilding of Iron Town." Ashitaka says.

Lady Eboshi couldn't believe what he was saying. "Of all the people I expected to help rebuild Iron Town you were second last to San."

"Lady Eboshi do you remember what I said to you regarding your question of why I was here?"

Lady Eboshi recalls that conversation with Ashitaka just days earlier. "Yes, you said that you came to see with eyes unclouded by hate."

"And do you understand why I want to help rebuild Iron Town now?"

"No" Lady Eboshi says.

"After coming here and hearing of you buying all of the girls contracts from multiple brothels and allowing them to live here I realized that there was some good in you, and to pay those girls along with the men you had to cut down the forest to keep those people fed and housed. So I can't hate the fact you cut down the forest because if you didn't those girls might still be in those brothels. Now after the recent turn of events harming the forest is not the best way to do anything, I come here to work with you on a new way to mine for iron while keeping the forest intact. Now if you wish to rebuild Iron town with the intention of harming the forest San and I will kill you."

Lady Eboshi was awestruck for a couple minutes after hearing what Ashitaka said. "Harming the forest would be very unwise of me, Now do you have any ideas on how to go about not harming the forest?" Lady Eboshi replies.

"No, Do you?"

"No, and I am too tired to start on the task. I think we should sleep on it and some back tomorrow with fresh minds"

"I am all for that." Ashitaka says.

"See you tomorrow." Lady Eboshi says with a smile.

"See you tomorrow." Ashitaka says returning her smile.

Ashitaka mounts Yakule and rides off to find a place to sleep. He soon finds a flat piece of ground and falls asleep with the afternoon sun on his back.

**I usually dislike writing but I feel the need to share what I believe what happens after the film ends. I plan on focusing on Ashitakas helping rebuild Iron Town along with him building his relationship with San. Any reviews would certainly help, it can be negative or positive. So chapter 2 will be about Ashitaka working with the towns people to get Iron Town back into operation. Maybe an expedition with Lady Eboshi, San, and Ashitaka to a town to get more workers to help rebuild Iron Town. That opens alot of possibilitys for relationships to grow. I like what I have going here but again any input would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
